Forever Isn't Always Eternal
by FluffysMyHomeboy
Summary: They thought they would be together forever, so in love were our two favorite people. But what happens when tragedy strikes without warning? R


Forever Isn't Always Eternal

(.:.)(.:.)

They weren't supposed to be together. They weren't even supposed to know each other. Everyone tried their hardest to keep the two young lovers apart. But life doesn't always go according to plan, and the warm summer day they met was perfect in every way possible. She was wearing her lucky underwear, so something was bound to happen. The pink boy shorts with black bunnies always worked. We don't question the magic, it might stop. Her black jeans were snug fitting and her red tank top molded to her upper body. Her long black hair was pulled in a high ponytail, but a few waves were allowed to fall and touch her pretty heart shaped face. Kagome was more than passably pretty, but she couldn't seem to attract more than sex crazed losers.

Until she met him. She was walking down the street, jamming to some music on her ipod when she crashed into him and landed flat on her ass. She looked up and her gaze was captured my a pair of amber orbs in a stunningly beautiful face. She gasped from the force of it. He smiled at her and helped her up. When his fingers touched hers, she felt a shiver of electricity. They were inseparable ever since even though their sweet romance was forbidden. Humans weren't allowed to interact with demons, even half demons like her lover. But they didn't care. It never mattered to either of them. They were so in love, so devoted, so committed. . .

She sighed wistfully when she remembered the first time they made love. They had been together for almost a year when he told her that he had something really special planned for their anniversary. She was looking forward to making love to him, and if she knew Inuyasha, that was exactly what he had planned for them. The last year was rocky, filled with the intense need to hide their relationship from everyone, including their parents, and the two young lovers were looking forward to relaxing. He presented her with a round trip ticked to Hawaii, and she squealed with delight, kissing him firmly on his lips. She couldn't wait for the day, but it finally arrived, the day she would bind herself to her lover forever. She disembarked from the plane and waited for him to arrive. . .

Dusk faded to dawn. Sunlight illuminated a dusky sky. Either way it was all pretty hazy. Landing was only two hours off. He groaned. No shaving in 20 hours and no more than four hours sleep during the whole flight. Despite himself, a smile tickled his lips. He had waited so long for this day. She was the ideal woman, full of life and passion. When she smiled her face lit up and set against her raven black hair, it was like the sunshine in a night's sky. Ever since the first spark their relationship had been a searing flame.

No more than half an hour passed. Sunlight crept under the window shutters. 20 minutes to landing. Outside, the clouds were gaining ground on the plane: the sun towered over all, seemingly spinning clouds from its golden loom.

Looking as if they were about to break, the wings extended and the ground advanced on the plane. A quick thud and touchdown. Inuyasha's sensitive ears stubbornly refused to pop and somebody was poking his face with hot pins. The walk to the terminal was a stream of sound and color.

He paced up and down. Lime/grass green. Interesting choice of decor. Fatigue washed through him: his ears popped. Glancing upwards he saw her standing under the departure boards. He resisted the urge to run straight up to her: his face lost its innocence as a mischievous smile crept across it.

Hugging the blind side of the departure boards, he came around behind her. When he was just behind her he lent close to her ear and whispered, "Guess who?" She started. He wrapped his arms around her, lent towards her, opened his mouth, pressed his lips against hers and slid his tongue into her waiting mouth.

Looking into his eyes this close she could see the intensity of his desire for her. Hungry eyes. "Hi, good flight?"

"Tiring."

"Do you want to rest?"

"No, I'll be fine." That kiss had sent adrenaline galloping through his veins.

"The car is out front." He smiled and took her hand.

Outside the sky was heavier and darker. Golden clouds yielded warm drizzle. She seemed lost. "Where's the car?"

"Errrrrrrr" They both giggled. Eventually they arrived at her Ford. Her boot wasn't quite big enough for his luggage so he laid it across her back seat. His hand brushed over hers as she shifted through the gears. Knowing smiles creased both their faces. Both of them knew he wanted to move his hand upwards. His eyes never left her.

"Shall we?"

"Of course." She didn't really need to ask. The car was jostled up and down as she rode it a little onto the damp grass, off the road and into the enveloping darkness. He got out and vanished briefly into the dark. Reappearing outside her window he opened the door and took her hand. Slamming the door; he led her round to the front of the car.

Eyes met. His tongue plunged into her mouth: rolling over hers like a velvet carpet. A single finger tip raced down the center of her spine. Fabric came between flesh and dulled the sensation a little.

Standing between her open legs he withdrew his tongue and kissed her chin. Kissing mouth followed licking tongue. It was smooth and moist. Drizzle had made her t-shirt wet. She was vaguely aware of the dampness clinging to her breasts. Hands wandered under sodden clothes. Flesh and fabric peeled apart. Keen fingers arced and pulled in so the tips brushed her skin. Pressure was applied with the palm of the hand then replaced by a feather light touch.

His tongue was licking her neck as he kissed it. It's tip moved down the center of her neck. She threw her head back and sat herself on the car bonnet. Now it was at the top of her chest. Steam rose where the drizzle landed on her naked flesh. Moving around her breasts the tongue tip teased - the flat of the tongue caressed her breast. He took her left nipple into the moistness of his mouth. Then her hard nipple was teased by a tongue tip. Her right breast plunged straight into his mouth. With the slightest of touches her nipple was teased between his teeth. So many different sensations.

The pressure of her jeans slackened around her waist. A quiver of anticipation shook her body. Final button gone, her flesh breathed the free air. Earlier she had selected her best pair of black panties to entice him in. Neither noticed the storm intensifying. Blind to everything, but his desire to taste her and be in her, he ripped the panties off. Running his tongue over her stomach he only had one thing in mind. Between her legs was a melting pot. She opened them wide.

Shudders shook her body each time his tongue darted on and off her clit. His lips brushed around her entrance and then with an animal like ferocity he was devouring her. Smoothness licking her sides. His tongue went so deep. Eyes rolled. For the first time she let go. Like amber nectar her cum landed on his tongue. She was oozing. He lapped it up while his hands busied themselves undoing his buttons.

Sliding back down the bonnet she wrapped her legs around him. Eyes locked as a hard shaft made its entrance. Now they were joined. Kissing the side of her neck. Her nails were almost snapping as she clung to the bonnet. Both their bodies were wet from the drizzle. Now came the rain. In perfect rhythmic sync their heartbeats quickened as he thrust faster and harder. Long, luscious moans rang in her ear. She was ready to burst. Rain ran down her body. A few more thrusts and ... his teeth bit down hard on his lip. Looking into her eyes he could see a volcano. She yelped. Thrust. Thrust. Everything was a blur. He let go. As the explosion spread through her body she yelled.

Several minuets passed. He stayed in her. Gradually he withdrew.

He pulled his jeans back up and found her keys beneath the car. The back door swung open. A blue fluffy towel was easy to hand. It was wrapped around her while he gathered her clothes. "This is the promise I made to you. This is our new beginning." Taking her hand ... he led her back to the car ...

Days passed since that encounter. And those days became weeks, months, and with each passing hour, Kagome died a little inside. She wondered if it was all a joke to him, if she ever really meant anything to him. Until she receive a letter three months to the date of their first anniversary. His familiar scrawl brought tears to her face as she struggled to open it.

My Darling Kagome,

If you are reading this, this means that I am no longer among you. I am no longer able to see your beautiful face, feel your kiss, feel your love surround me. I tried so hard to hide our relationship, but a confrontation became unavoidable. The demon council set a trial by combat, a fight to the death. It I could survive a fight with my older brother, we could stay together. If I didn't, well then there would be no way for us to remain together. Right now, I am hoping that your love would give me strength to face him, but if you're reading this, that means that I was too weak to defeat him. I left instructions for this letter to be delivered two months after the news of my death surfaced, and I know you must have suffered, and I am so sorry. Know that I never stopped loving you, and I would have done anything to be with you. I know I promised you forever, but I am grateful for the slice of time that we were granted. Don't waste your life grieving for me. Move on, both for me and for the child we made that day. You won't be betraying me, you'll be doing exactly what I wanted. Don't worry, we'll see each other soon, and remember, I am yours as long as you are mine.

Your love in this life and in the next,

Inuyasha

Kagome couldn't stop the tears from falling as she clutched her still flat abdomen. She was pregnant, and alone. The man she loved was gone, her family didn't want anything to do with her, and she had no friends. The despair she fought overwhelmed her as her lithe body wracked from her heart wrenching sobs.

"Inuyasha. . ."


End file.
